


Mamochka

by jadedfirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, M/M, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedfirefly/pseuds/jadedfirefly
Summary: It's below 0 degrees outside but Yuuri has long but forgotten what cold meant and had forget how cold felt, he has lost his sense of feelings and he has almost lost his sense of emotions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Completely new to writing for this fandom here so if you see any mistakes please do inform me so that I can edit it out. Self-beta so all mistakes are mine because well, self..... The Russian spoken in this fic is completely taken from online so if I have used a term wrongly or awkwardly, please do inform me as well.
> 
> Also, I added the Rape/Non-con warning because there is a super small part where someone gets raped and I'm not sure if it's considered as Non-con so I'll just put it out there for in case.
> 
> Disclaimer: YOI does not absolutely belong to me.

 

Staring coolly outside the ceiling to floor windows, Yuuri's soulless eyes watched as the snow fell to the ground getting in the way of everything. It's below 0 degrees outside but Yuuri has long but forgotten what cold meant and had forget how cold felt, he has lost his sense of feelings and he has almost lost his sense of emotions.   
  
Emotions that only his son can bring back to him as like now, " _ Mamochka _ ," Yuri says to his birth parent as he kneels before the Japanese male, "Are you well, mother? The maids were saying that you refused to wear your jacket this morning and you're turning blue. Your hands are freezing,  _ mamochka _ ."   
  
Yuuri smiles at his son, his creation with the male he once loved. His son had more Russian features than he had of Japanese but the gentleness was there under all that roughness and dominating posture, something that was definitely from his side of the contribution.   
  


  
" _ Mamochka _ ."   
  
"You've grown so beautiful, my son."

  
"Well of course I am. I am after all  _ your _ son, son of Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri a combination of beauty from my Russian descendants and grace from my Japanese descendants, surely mother you would had noticed this when I was a mere child and had all my suitors chasing after me," Yuri smiles smugly as his mother brightens up a little at that, "But don't change the topic mother, you need get some warmth in you before you freeze to death. I know you're used to the temperature of the skating ring mother but really your beautiful hands are all freezing and the skin is cracking, I can't even touch my the smoothness of them anymore."   
  
A maid brings them cups of what seems to be hot chocolate and Yuri brings the cup to his mother's lips letting the elder male drink the warm drink and letting heat warm up his chilly body. Yuuri feels his bones sent out shivers at the back of his spine and that's when he knows that yes, he was probably freezing before Yuri came in.   
  


  
" _ Mamochka? _ "   
  


  
Yuuri looks towards his son with a slight smile on his face. Yuri was the only thing he didn’t regret when he married the man he thought he would love forever. Through thick and thin, he would protect Yuri but he knows that there wasn't much that he could do other than tell Yuri that he loves him, that he is proud of him and giving him the emotional support that his only child needed. The training his little boy had been put through had started behind his back when he was merely a three year old toddler. Where every other toddler would be playing with blocks and puzzles, his baby was taught to use guns and taught how to fight. He was trained daily and every night the boy would pass out in exhaustion from the immense training. Yuuri had of course tried to get them to at least delay a year so that Yuri could enjoy being a toddler but the response that he received was that training to be a heir usually starts from the age of 1 and that the head of the family was gracious enough to prolong it for 2 years is considered a blessing. Yuuri never brought it up again but he tried his best to provide Yuri with meals that would help him grow, will boil drinks for him that helps him heal and he sometimes would tear up a little when his little boy came back to him bruised or bleeding.   
  
And all of this was because of his husband, one Victor Nikiforov who upon marrying Yuuri and having gotten the Japanese man pregnant changed completely. Or rather his true nature appeared upon knowing that Yuuri can no longer escape from this life anymore. Victor who was once a romanticist became aloof and cold, gentle hands became hands that was always centimeters away from a gun, warm hands that now became wrapped in leather gloves, promises made previously were now empty and broken perhaps even deliberately forgotten and worst of all, love for his husband and child diminished to nothing but people who would produce heirs and persons who would someday continue the blood line. It was unfair to Yuuri how the other man treated him and when voiced out, the options given to him were no easy decisions; either leave the baby and return to Japan forever never speaking or never meeting his only child or stay with the baby, shut up and suck it all up. The decision that was made was clear and now 25 years later, he is still here in Russia in the mansion that sealed his future and in an environment that would had driven anyone to insanity but Yuuri stayed strong. Even when his supposedly husband had affairs and had other children out of wedlock that Yuri did not want to think about, Yuuri says nothing but stays in his room and waits for death to come upon him.   
  


  
"Yuri, are you flying off today?"   
  


  
The sadness that sweeps Yuri is evident from the way his lips downturn. He has heard of what had happened to his mother, the decision the older man had to make to ensure that Yuri did not become what his father had become, he knew about how his mother had said nothing about the affairs his father had and had put up with the mistresses, they left him to be because he was clearly not part of the competition but that didn't mean that it hadn't hurt him enough. Yuri was the sole reason why his mother was trapped here in misery, why he can no longer return to Japan and why he no longer has an ounce of happiness in his life (other than Yuri) but that doesn't mean that his mother wouldn't bless and pray hard for him to be blessed with happiness in his life. For love, for happiness and for him never to become like how he did, Yuuri smiles despite losing his last hope of sanity knowing perfectly that Yuri's husband Otabek Altin was someone who would not turn out like Victor, someone who truly cared for Yuri, loved him inside and outside and really treasured and respected him as an equal.   
  
" _ Mamochka _ \- I-,"   
  
Yuuri merely looks at him with a smile so proud of Yuri, so happy for his little brave boy and so grateful that his boy had now found his form of escape.   
  
"Yes, mother. I'm flying off in a few hours."   
  
Yuuri nods and Yuri hugs him tightly.   
  
"Promise me you will take care of yourself,  _ mamochka _ . I will come back anytime if you want me to and I will visit you every festive season including your birthday. Call me if you need anything, anything at all even if you just want to listen to my voice or you just want to listen me breathing, anything."   
  
Yuuri nods as Yuri takes his mother's hands in his own again.   
  
"Please,  _ mamochka _ , please take good care of yourself. If not for yourself, do it for me. I want to show you my own children someday mother and I need you alive for me to be able to do that. Promise me, mother." Yuri pleads towards his mother because under the cashmere jacket were scars along the Japanese man's arms of how he had tried to bleed himself to death. More than one occasion, the maids and servants found the man bleeding profusely and once the male even had to be rushed to the hospital to be stabilized for the excessive loss of blood. The elder man suffers the effects now when he has anemia or when he moves certain ways and the scars still hurt. Yuri had been furious when he heard of the times where his mother had tried to kill himself but soon it turned to sadness and understanding. His mother was severely depressed and at times mentally unstable causing him to harm himself, he would never harm others much less explode but he would certainly harm himself with anything sharp he could find which explains why there is nothing sharp or threatening in his side of the mansion. He was dangerous to himself yet no one wanted to help.   
  
Who would when you are just a nobody in the house? No power to control, no biases from his supposed husband, first son yes but a son marrying out of the family, Yuuri's status is so low that even Yuri has a higher status that his mother. It's so low that his husband doesn't even bat an eyelash towards Yuuri, as if ashamed with whom he had initially chosen.   
  
Yuuri was cast away like trash and treated like he was a nobody so it was only normal that he developed an unhealthy habit of cutting himself. Victor would occasionally look at him, or enter his room at night when he thought Yuuri was sleeping and sits there whilst drinking his Scotch watching him but that was it, he has never touched Yuuri in months since the day where he had almost drown, what not make love with him or express his love with the man he married. Yuuri was deprived of love and of touch, he had been detached from the world for so long that he doesn’t even feel the detachment that much anymore. Days were he feels are the days where he ends up in the hospital or his arms bandaged with Yuri holding his hand in worry, days where he can feel and his emotions are jumping everywhere are days where they shut his door and leave him to be..   
  
Yuuri promises the things that his son had proposed in terms of nods and shakings of his head. Today was not one of those days where Yuuri can feel, the chilly state of his body was a testament to that. Both  _ mother _ and son speak awhile longer, or rather Yuri speaks and his mother listens before Yuri has to leave to get ready. They hug a little more and Yuuri has tears in his eyes despite him not knowing it but the elder man doesn’t say anything to his son.   
  
It was sere luck that when Yuri was exiting his mother's room that he met his father. Looking at the silver haired man and turning to see his mother whom had continued to look outside, he turns to the man, shuts the door behind him and gives him a look so aloof the man raises his eyebrow.

 

  
"I believe I need to have a word with you,  _ Otets _ ."   
  


  
The silver haired male obliges and follow his son to a study

  
"What is it,  _ Yurio _ ?" Yuri knows despite his father's outer demure, he has always had a soft spot for him, a spot only reserved for his first son. At first, Victor was somewhat delighted that his first born was a son, a son whom would succeed the throne but when it became apparent that his husband did not approve of how he was training his son at such a young age and how they found out Yuri was in fact a fertile male capable of bearing children, he wanted to have more children. When he realized what had happened, 5 years after he had marry the Japanese male and having a child with him, only then did he realize what damage he has caused in the long run. Yuuri's eyes no longer had the spark that he once fell in love with and Yuuri was always so reserved, Victor couldn't and didn't even know how to approach the man which led him to bringing women in at first to spite Yuuri into having emotions but one woman to another soon Victor forgot his initial purpose and had mistresses and other children. He now had children who would succeed the throne of leader of the organization and he had children who would be able to marry for political reasons but he would never have the love he once had.   
  
And it was his fault, Victor knew it himself but an image he had to upkeep even in his own home. He must never have weaknesses, his own father taught him that, emotions was a weakness and by default he must seclude himself from emotions and emotions was a price that someone had to pay. A price Yuuri had to pay for his child and for his husband to continue living in a world that he has barricaded around himself. Victor gave Yuuri the option to leave back then and an option he himself knew that Yuuri would not take, call it his selfishness and call it cruelty but somehow Victor didn't want Yuuri to leave because once upon a time he had felt what love meant with Yuuri and he wanted to cage that near him, he didn't want someone else feeling Yuuri's love so he couldn't let the man leave. He wanted to keep Yuuri like an exotic bird in a cage where he can never leave yet never be set free. Yuuri was his, regardless of what everyone else wanted to say, Yuuri must always be by his side regardless of his state of sanity.   
  


  
"I worry about  _ mamochka _ ."   
  


  
Coolness set into Victor's features upon hearing that. He has always knew that his own son was his competition for Yuuri’s love, his competition and his enemy when it comes to Yuuri. His son had always said that he would take his mother away from here and time and time again, Victor had proven to his son that Yuuri must always be by his side, preventing them from taking Yuuri, making sure they never manage to bring him away and should his son think that now, he will do everything to prevent that again.Victor opens his mouth so say that much but before he can respond, Yuri continues.   
  


  
"I don't want to find out that he has died in my absence."

  
  
And in that sentence, Victor's body runs cold. It wasn't news about how the Japanese man would occasionally turn suicidal due to his depression, severe depression that Victor himself put the man he loved into. More than once did he hear news of the servants calling for the doctor and more than once did he see the pools of blood seeping into the carpets due to the deep cuts along the arms of his once lover. The first time it happened, Victor didn't feel anything because he was focused on his mistress's child; the second time it happened, Victor merely waved his servant away but the third time it happened, Victor started to get annoyed. He had given him the option back then to leave this life, this family and to never come back so why try to kill himself now to escape? Victor wanted to shout at the man for causing such a ruckus in his home but when he entered into the male's room and saw how pale the man was, all anger died down. What was normally pale for a Japanese now turned almost transparent white, his skin so white and bloodless that he looked so fragile, so broken, so vulnerable. He turned and he noticed the large pool of blood on the carpet, he must had been bleeding for hours to be able to form such a large circle of blood. Yuri had rushed in the same time Victor bent down to touch the carpet and the look on his eldest son's face was enough to tell him that this wasn't the first time the carpet had been replaced.   
  
Only fully botched carpets would be replaced, so how much blood did his  _ husband  _ loose already?   
  
Viktor sent him for therapy and he gave orders to remove all sharp objects from the man's room, to remove all weapons from the room but that didn't stop Yuuri from falling asleep in the bath tub. It was purely accidental when it happened, the Japanese men had been tired and the warm water around him was very comfortable so he had fallen asleep to the warmth, mistaking the pain in his lungs from the lack of oxygen as the usual pain that his depression had. By the time someone found him, water had already entered his lungs and he had to be sent to the hospital to pump the water out, it was mere minutes before Yuuri could had died and the rage in Yuri's eyes when he heard about it told Victor that he was beyond livid. No one messes with his mother, not even his own father. Yuri had put a knife towards Victor's neck telling him that if he didn't want to help Yuuri as a husband should then might as well not do any fucking thing at all because look what happens when Victor fucking  _ helps _ .   
  


  
"I'm planning on taking him with me."   
  
"Not happening." Viktor replies, "I can indulge you with everything in this world, Yurio but taking him from me is never happening."   
  
"You know what this is doing to him,  _ Otets _ . He will drive himself crazy soon, he needs companions-"   
"The servants are enough to talk to him, we have a dog for him and he has enough time to go roaming around the mansion should he want to. It's perfectly safe here and there is not a chance that he going with you and I will make sure you will have to go over my dead body than to take him away from me."   
  


  
Yuri stares at his father.   
  


  
"You are a selfish man, Victor Nikiforov. You say it's safe here but how safe is safe when almost every month he is in the hospital. Every month I hear news of how he was found bleeding, he was freezing himself to death, he is not eating, he losing more and more weight, he is awaiting his death,  _ Otets _ and it is because of you and you know it. You don't want to let him go even when you have so many mistresses so many children and you don't want to let him free because you are a selfish man who would rather cage the man he loves than to let him go and let him love someone else."   
  
Victor doesn't respond to this and both father and son glare at each other.   
  
Yuri was just about to continue when the Viktor's secretary comes running in, "Sir, we have been compromised."   
  
Yuri doesn’t hear the rest of it before he runs towards his birth mother's room and slams the door open. His mother’s safety was the ultimate concern right now and when he reaches the room, his body runs cold.

 

The windows were open, the blankets was thrown to the ground without thought, the mug of hot chocolate smashed on the ground and its contents spilled all over the ground. Most importantly, the person of target was missing; his mother had been taken hostage.   
  
Victor who had followed Yuri freezes when he notices that Yuuri's bodyguards were all on the ground, fainted or dead he didn't know but all he knew was that his husband was gone. The silver haired male saw red, he started shouting orders and ignored when his mistresses came bawling that their children had been kidnapped, he didn’t care about anything at the moment; his image, his mistresses, his children, his duty, everything went down the drain for one, Katsuki Yuuri.   
  


  
It was days later that they found them, Yuri had stayed in Russia to help aid to find his mother. He didn't care if his father disapproved but he had made the decision to bring his mother along with him regardless of what process or strings he had to pull. His father can drive himself insane for all Yuri cared but he had put his foot down and he is bringing his mother away from here. He needed to be near his mother in case anything happened to his mother and his mother needed to be near him to ensure he doesn't lose his mind and after discussing with Otabek, the man agreed to it telling Yuri that he would bring in the jet so that it is easier for them to bring his mother with them.   
  
In an underground facility just 10 miles away from the NIkiforov Mansion, Victor's men finds the location of Yuuri and the children. Storming there with Yuri behind him, both father and son bring fear upon all those who dared attack their home what not abduct Yuuri. There was no negotiations discussed, nothing said other than guns shooting and when Viktor sat in front of the man who challenged him, his eyes burned with so much rage and craziness the other mafia boss actually flinched.   
  
"You do not touch my ice queen." Victor said with a tint of craziness in his voice, "Abduct my children or kill them I don't care but touch my ice queen or touch Yuri and you are better of dead."   
  
They tie the man down and plant a bomb in the man. He can take it out sure but if he does he will die because Victor's doctors are professional at what they do and when they do it for the ice queen they do it to the maximum which is namely to tie the wires along the nerve going to his brain. Victor holds the trigger in his hands and show him that the next time he tries to do something funny, Viktor will blow him up regardless of the reason.   
  
When he get Yuuri back, the man is bleeding excessively but the other children are unharmed. They tell Yuri about how  _ mamochka _ protected them and took the torture for them, and regrettably Victor chooses to enter the room when they tell Yuri about how Yuuri was raped.   
  
Victor froze completely hearing that. Raped. His Yuuri was raped. His Yuuri who was bleeding to death yet looking at them from his position on the ground was raped. His Yuuri whom had been tortured, beaten, starved and left to bleed making him have no ounce of strength anymore to even move, was raped.   
  
His Yuuri had become tainted goods and when he turned to look at Yuuri in the eye, the man too knew about what is in Victor's head. Tainted goods was taboo in the Nikiforov family especially for the first spouse, Victor had told him that when Yuuri was first abducted and had almost been raped, the person regardless of being a victim would be stripped off their position and put to shame for not being strong enough to protect their own virtue. Yuuri had never understood the significance of it, never understood why the family would shame someone who was a victim of someone else’s selfish needs and Victor once agreed with him saying, “Maybe it’s because the first spouse is supposed to be strong and capable enough to stand next to the leader of the family?” Yuuri doesn’t say anything to that back then and now while he and Victor share eye contact they both recall what was once said by the silver haired male.

  
  


_ "It was better off being killed during rape then to live a life of being a rape victim in the Nikiforov family." _ __   
  


  
Yuuri shuts his eyes to not look at Victor anymore and accepting his fate like he had always had, never showing what he truly feels and never expressing himself like he used to. Viktor knows back then he told Yuuri that if he wanted to stay for the child then he had to shut up and suck it up but he didn't expect that Yuuri would really shut up, suck it up and lock all his feelings away in himself. He didn't expect the man to lock himself so tightly that it has become dangerous for his own mind and here right at that very moment, Viktor sees the effects of what he had previously done. He had wanted to make Yuuri mentally strong and for him to not be affected by petty emotions that could someday be a dangerous commodity to them but as time passed by, again his initial good intentions turned into a habit and soon was forgotten as to why he did it in the first place.   
  
Yuuri rejects the doctors when they try to aid his injuries despite Yuri’s insistence. They all know the rules of the family which includes rape but they weren’t going to stop trying for their ice queen.

  
  
"I'll like to die here, please."   
  


  
And Yuri shoots Viktor a look so fierce he knows he has to do something, anything to stop this from becoming any worse.   
  


  
"Get up, Yuuri." Viktor says instead.   
  


  
"Let me be. If I should die somewhere then I would rather die here knowing that I had done my best protecting the little ones and when I forget how I died I will remember upon seeing this room."   
  
"Stop spouting nonsense and get up so that the doctors can heal you."

 

Yuuri’s reply was instantaneous.

  
"Are you planning to get me healed so that I can die in your hands in your mansion?"   
  


  
The silence was deafening upon those words being said. Victor gestures everyone to leave and when Yuri refuses to leave, Viktor glares at him into submission.   
  
When they are alone, Yuuri hears Victor crouch down next to him but they both say nothing at all at first. Silence was all that bestowed upon them and it was broken by sounds of sobbing. Opening his eyes wide, Yuuri stares at how Victor breaks down in front of him.   
  


  
How dare he?   
  


  
After all that Viktor had put him through, he now wants to play victim in this? He had been the one who caused all the pain and all the lost memories and now here he is sobbing? He had broken promises, destroyed Yuri’s childhood, destroyed Yuuri’s life and trapped him in the mansion out of his selfish needs and now he is crying? He had committed adultery, had children with them, he had thrown Yuuri away when he had those women and now here he is apologizing? How dare he have the rights to sob in front of Yuuri? How dare he have the rights to apologize for the lives that he had already ruined because of his stupid ego?   
  


  
"-ry. I'm sorry, Yuuri."   
  


  
And Yuuri with what energy was left with him, slaps Viktor hard across the cheek.   
  


  
"Don't fucking apologize to me." Yuuri never swears, never, "Don't fucking come here and play victim just because I was raped by someone else. Tained goods die in the hands of  _ family  _ and you know that, you told me that so don't come here and fucking cry to me about the death that is coming unto me. Isn't this better, Victor? That I die here? You don't need to conflict yourself as to whether you actually love me or not anymore, you don't need to have that pinched look on your face when you see me bleeding on the carpets, you don’t need to enter my room at night thinking that you will feel less guilty tomorrow while you watch me sleep as something equivalent to spending time with me, you don't need to think about would Yuuri feel this if I do this anymore, wake up Victor, you can't have fucking everything go your way."   
  
Yuuri starts coughing after that, what was left of his energy quickly draining from the burst of emotions and when Victor looks towards him, his eyes widen at the sight of the blood the man is coughing out. He shouts for the doctors and the last thing Yuuri sees was Victor holding his hands and kissing it whilst tears fall down. Words forming behind his hand of how Victor regrets everything he had done towards Yuuri, Yuuri wants to pull his hand away from the selfish bastard but spots start to form and soon he is drifting away lifelessly.   
  


  
~   
  


  
Otabek kisses Yuri when he enters their domain.   
  


  
"How was your day,  _ kotyonok _ ?" The tan skinned male says.   
"Tiring, your child had been restless today. Kicking me when I am sitting but sleeping when I’m standing, I think your child is going to be a menace when he or she is born."   
  
Otabek frowns as he places his hand on the curved belly of Yuri's 7 months pregnant stomach, " _ Zvyozdochka _ , why are you tiring your mother out with your restlessness?"   
  
Yuri smiles at his husband's silliness and the latter too knows about how it would put a smile on his lover's face.   
  
"How is  _ mamochka _ today?"   
  
Yuuri's smile drops a little.   
  
"He is stable today. He had enough strength to ask me about what had been happening, the progress of the baby and we even had a stroll in the gardens."   
"He walked?" Yuri hit his husband at that question as Otabek stared at him in confusion before he realize that he earned it, "Wheelchair, yes, I apologize,  _ kotyonok _ ."   
  
Yuuri hugs his husband in return and they stay in that position awhile before Otabek leads his husband to sit down.   
  
"H-How was father?"   
  


  
Otabek sighs, while he rubs his husband’s tummy..   
  


  
"They say when he is not working, he thens to spend hours in  _ mamochka’s _ old room. Sometimes he doesn't even have the strength to get up and sometimes it's as if he doesn't feel anything at all."   
  
"It was only for the best, right Beka?"

  
  
  


Neither of them want an answer to that nor is going to answer that because both Otabek and Yuri knew; both of Yuri’s parents can never be happy anymore while together. The damage was done and nothing Victor does can ever bring the life back in Yuuri's eyes nor can he ever heal Yuuri's depression and suicidal tendencies. Victor can only live in guilt because of his selfishness and his rash actions previously and Victor can only live on knowing that he will never be forgiven by the man he loved so much and maybe in another life, maybe they can be happy again like what they used to be before they married.

  
  


But for how, perhaps it is for the better that Victor thinks that Yuuri has died.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamochka - mother  
> Otets - Father  
> Kotyonok - kitten


End file.
